Talk:Shadow Fight 2/@comment-26545177-20150703204904
According to my previous post, since Shadow Fight 2 is about to be over, expect details about Shadow Fight 3 in the near future. Here are some details from Nekki: First details on Shadow Fight 3 Shadow Fight 3 is under development - still behind closed doors. And as you can take from our latest update on Shadow Fight 2 there will be still much going on there as well. Summary: - Shadow Fight 3 is fully modelled in 3D in Unity - Shadow Fight 3 still has a the “shadow”-style - Shadow Fight 3 comes with cooperative mode / "fighting-style-generator" - Shadow Fight 3 Bigger story & gigantic Intro Movie - Shadow Fight 3 is fully modelled in 3D in Unity Says Sergey Babaev, Director Business Development: "We invested a lot of time in forming a modeller department, CG-artists, all those guys, who can make cool sculptures, pack on some nice textures, so in the end we will have a project, which can compete, or be even on such a level like Mortal Kombat." Shadow Fight 3 still has a the “shadow”-stlye Segey Babaev: “There will be special abilities, when the enemies will transform into rage-mode, simply speaking, when they are “burnt out” into shadows, and continue to fight as shadows. We leave such a link to the roots, so those users who are very familiar with the series, will be happy to see that we don’t forget about the shadows. We don’t try to abandon them by saying, well, “now we have 3D – and shadows, those are for kindergarden”. We leave all this, the game evolutionary simply moves to the full beauty of 3D." Shadow Fight 3 comes with cooperative mode / fighting-style-generator According to Dmitry Terekhin, founder and CEO of Nekki: “One of the bigger features will be cooperative – when you can unite with your friends and fight someone. Meaning – in an order, when one user fights, but his friends watch and later switch with him in the fight. The second big feature will be to create the own style – it will be possible to form a unique fighting style, which will make your character different." Shadow Fight 3 Bigger story / Gigantic Intro Movie Says Dmitry Terekhin: “Bigger attention will also go to the story. There will be several different schools, which have their own story and fighting specifics, and between them, there are internal conflicts. The intro movie will be a CG clip, in 3D, very beautiful, with awesome animations. On the creation of it alone, we will spend approx. 9 months.“ end - So, as you guys can tell, Shadow Fight 3 will focus more on graphics as well as a revamped combat system while still keeping what has been familar from the past installments. One of the highlights of what has been said is the addition of Multiplayer in Shadow Fight 2, which has been a long requested mode from many of us that has spent countless hours playing the game. Another highlight is the addition of Trading, which I imagine is trading armor/weapons/magic with other players, perhaps in a "market" environment/forum. As for Clans, I'm not sure what Nekki has in store for that, but from what I'm speculating, it could potentially be similar to that of Mortal Kombat X with their Clan based system. With that being said, it will offer us something to do until Shadow Fight 3 is released, which is probably around mid-2016 or earlier. Until then, Multiplayer will be the main thing to do. If you guys have any ideas or speculations as to what the future holds for Shadow Fight 2 and/or Shadow Fight 3, post a comment to keep the conversation going. Cheers